touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Weather
Introduction The weather system is a new feature, unique to SWR. During play, there will be an indicator and timer at the top of the screen, between the two player's health bars. This will indicate either the current weather condition or the next weather condition to occur, and the timer shows the amount of time before a weather change occurs. The current weather affects several aspects of play. When the indicator is black, there is no weather effect (clear weather). The timer will count up to 100, where it will then change the weather to whatever was currently displayed in the indicator and then begin to count downwards. Real-time duration of the timer, barring knockdowns, is approximately 16.5 seconds for clear weather and 33 seconds for inclement weather. Manipulating Weather Normally, these cards will have no effect during clear weather with the timer under 50, or during any current weather condition other than clear weather. In Story mode, they allow you receive the benefits of the weather when normally you do not, but they play a different role in versus. However, in either mode it seems that for a brief period of time after activating the card, your character will move significantly faster with flight/flying than normal. In versus mode, these cards can also change the weather provided specific conditions are met, as outlined below. When the weather timer reaches 50 during clear weather, the indicator will switch to a new random weather type, but the weather will not change to that weather type until it reaches 100. During this time (anywhere between 50-100), if either player is knocked down or is slammed against a wall the weather indicator will cycle to the next weather type. If the weather card is used during the time (clear weather 50-100), the weather will instantly change to whatever weather type was on the indicator at the time. Picking up the little red Crystal chips, which are gained by hitting your opponent that has bullets on the screen, or knocking them down, will decrease the weather timer, shortening the current weather condition. If it is currently clear weather, the weather timer will increase, bringing on the next weather faster. So, in laymen's terms, to use this card you would want to wait until clear weather is anywhere above 50, then activate the card to change to the weather that is displayed in the indicator. If the weather is not the one you want, knock your opponent down or wallslam them to cycle through the possible weather conditions in the indicator. Once you cycle to one you want, activate the Weather Card to change the weather immediately. You may wonder, why not just let the timer run and become that weather without the card -- well, activating the card prevents the risk of the indicator cycling to a new weather from another knockdown or wallslam, before the timer maxes out, and it also has the added benefit of temporary faster flight. Weather Bonus This is also the cycle weather conditions go through when a player is knockdown or wallslammed. For example, if the randomly chosen weather during 50-100 timer is Azure Sky, and a player gets knocked down, the weather will be changed to Hail. The following list is the order in which weathers are cycled (in training mode, Northern Lights and Evening Sky are inaccessible). Clear Weather left :Character: None :Color: None (grey). :Effects: No effects until the timer reaches 100. Sunny left :Character: Associated with Reimu :Color: White :Effects: Border Escapes are free, flight cost is halved, flight speed is increased. Drizzle left :Character: Associated with Marisa :Color: Blue :Effects: Spellcard Damage increases. Cloudy left :Character: Associated with Sakuya :Color: White :Effects: Decreases spell card cost by 1, increases rate at which spell gauge is gained. Azure Sky left :Character: Associated with Youmu :Color: White :Effects: Allows special attacks to cancel into other special attacks. Hail left :Character: Associated with Alice :Color: Blue :Effects: Spirit Orb Recovery speed is doubled, increases damage of bullet-type specials. Spring Haze left :Character: Associated with Patchouli :Color: White :Effects: Completely disables all normal melee attacks (pushing the A button results in no action), though special moves with melee properties are not disabled. Spirit refills without any delay after firing bullets or using special moves. Heavy Fog left :Character: Associated with Remilia :Color: Red :Effects: Causes Vampirism. Melee damage inflicted will be marginally returned to the attackers lifebar. Snow left :Character: Associated with Yuyuko :Color: Blue :Effects: Blocking or being hit will drain your SpellCard Gauge meter. If the meter for a slot is reduced past full you will lose the currently selected/active card. Sunshower left :Character: Associated with Yukari :Color: Red :Effects: Melee attacks blocked wrongly will force an instant guard crush. Guard crushed orbs recover much faster. Sprinkle left :Character: Associated with Suika :Color: Blue :Effects: Causes all skillcards (special moves) to act like level 4 (maxed) power level for the duration of the weather. Tempest left :Character: Associated with Aya :Color: Blue :Effects: Maximum Airdashes/Flys allowed increased by one, characters can HJC their melee attacks. Mountain Vapor left :Character: Associated with (Reisen?) :Color: White :Effects: Hides Spellcards in your reserve (replacing the image with a "?" mark). River Mist left :Character: Associated with Komachi :Color: Blue :Effects: Causes players to be forced away from each other (like polar ends of a magnet). If players are far away from each other they will be dragged toward each other, effectively normalizing the distance between them. Typhoon left :Character: Associated with Iku :Color: Blue :Effects: Characters gain superarmor and will not enter hitstun, and also lose the ability to block. Aurora left :Character: Associated with Tenshi :Color: ? :Effects: This weather will cause a random weather effect from the above list. The small text display above the timer will say Aurora in Japanese, but when the weather changes the game will display the actual weather effect chosen with larger Japanese text below the timer. In other words, this weather is unpredictable until the actual weather shift. Evening Sky left :Character: Associated with Tenshi (story mode only?) :Color: ? :Effects: ? Using the Weather In versus mode, weather effects both players equally, even if a weather card was used to change the weather. However, as mentioned above in the effects list, some characters benefit more than others. Therefor, when fighting against different characters, try to keep in mind how they benefit from the weather. For example, Reimu has a HJC combo or blockstring that can only be done during Wind weather and is more effective than her normal strings, which benefits her damage output, comboability, and pressure by quite a bit. Suika also gains more of a benefit during Spring Haze due to many of her special moves involving melee as well as her 2B being melee, in comparison to Alice who doesn't have many melee specials or spellcards. So in a match between Suika and Alice it may be advised to aim for Spring Haze weather in order to take advantage for Suika while limiting Alice. In the future, other tactical advantages with the weather system may be discovered, so keep in mind how weather works for both you and your opponent.